Life of a Wild Child
by Luna Melody Moonstone
Summary: It been five years since camp ended, closed for scaming all the kids parents. Nikki, who is now fourteen years old and lives with her single mother. What dose life have instored for the wild child.


Nikki opens her eyes, only to be blind by the sunlight. She looks to her digital clock next to her bed to see it read eight thirty-five AM. She groans and pulls the cover over her head. It's been five years since she been at camp. She only been in touch with four people in the span of those five years.

~Flashback~

It has been two month after she came back from camp, she walked down the hallway from her room and enter the living room.

Her mother stumbled down the steps, "Nicolette! I am going to a friends house and I might not be back till tomorrow after noon. You can do whatever, but remember, you have piano lesson with Mr. Brewer tomorrow."

Nikki grinned, once she came back from Camp, her mother signed her up for piano lesson. She was surprised to find out that her old camp counselor, Jasper was going to be the one to teach her. Since then, she been able to hang out with Jasper Mondays thru Fridays after school.

"We also got new neighbor so, go over and welcome them. And be ladylike while you are there."

Nikki rolled her eyes "Sure thing mom."

Nikki walled out of her house and started to walk towards the house to the left of her. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, after a few seconds passed, a blonde hair, blue eyed lady who looked like she was twenty-six open the door.

"Hello! My name is Nicolette, but you can call me Nikki. I live next door. My mother wanted me to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood." Nikki said while scratching the back of her head.

The woman gave Nikki a smile. "Hello Nikki. Tell her I said thank you...My name is Jen,"

Nikki's eyebrows knitted in confusion. 'Jen...That sounds familiar...' Nikki sat there trying to remember why the name sound familiar.

Nikki came out of her thoughts to see Jen looking at her with concern,"Are you okay? You spaced out for a few minutes."

"I'm okay. What where you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to come in and have some tea. My son and his friend went out to get some pizza. They should be back soon."

Nikki's eyes lighted up at the word pizza. "Sure, could I... Maybe stay and eat with you?"

Jen let out a small laugh, while holding the door open wide "Sure thing. We normally have extra pieces. Heads up, there will be a pineapple Pizza, Meat Lover, and a Pepperoni Pizza."

"That is fine with me...Thank you for letting me come in."

Jen leads Nikki into the living room

"Feel free to sit wherever you want. I will only be a second." Jen said while walking in to another room.

Nikki looked down at her hands. 'Well, I have dinner down. I'll try to stay here as long as I can. Then I will probably walk around the woods.'

Jen wakes back into the livingroom, holding two cups of tea. "Hope you like tea...That's kinda all we have..."

"That's fine...So you have a son? Do you have a husband?...Or a Wife?" Nikki asked while grabbing a cup of tea.

"Yes. I adopted him. His mother and father...were... not very fond of him and I am not married."

"Oh." was all Nikki could say. She look towards her feet and started to think in her head. 'I know what is like for a parent to not be very fond of there child.'

Nikki looks back towards Jen.

Only to see her with another concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you are okay? Do you need me to go get your mother or your father?"

A pang of pain hit her heart at that last word. "I am fine. Just thinking. My...My mom just headed to work, and my Dad...My Dad was a police officer...He passed away last month..." Nikki said looking down at the tea, watching the liquid move as her hand shook slightly.

Nikki heard the sound of a glass being set down. There was a light sound of feet shuffling and the empty spot beside her was filled. Nikki felt a hand on her Shoulder.

"Aww... I am sorry to hear that Hun. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will be here for you." Jen said while rubbing Nikki shoulder gently.

'If her Father died a month ago, her mother should be the one comforting her. Not me.' Jen thought as she sat there with Nikki, who was trying not to cry.

"...I'm...I'm Okay. It... It just hurts to talk about him sometimes.."

Jen was about to tell her that it was okay to cry, when the front door jingled. The door open followed by a male voice filling the room

"Hey Mom! We're home! I got the Pizza's!"

The voice sounded very familiar to Nikki.

A 15 year old Boy walked in, he had short, and somewhat curly brown hair with Olive green eyes.

His eyes locks onto Nikki's Pink eyes.

Behind the boy was another boy who looked 16.

He had dark auburn hair. The side of his head was shaved, and the rest pulled back into a man bun. His golden-yellow eyes widen, and his mouth gaps open a tiny bit..

"Nikki?" was all the Brown haired boy could say as the auburn haired boy blurted out "Holy. Shit."

"Harrison! Preston!"


End file.
